


Soar again, robin

by flawlesshippings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshippings/pseuds/flawlesshippings
Summary: Dick is mentally unstable and Jason has to help him deal with it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Soar again, robin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaa,I don't know what I'm doing as usual. Hope it's readable. This is in an alternative universe where Dick and Jason are both robins.

A cold thud to the solid ground. He felt everything that was present in his current state of mind being ripped apart, like the clothes he was wearing. He couldn't register the pain of the blow and the frigid floor boards as a sudden weight pushed him down.

"Fuck, stop! Please, don't touch me!" His arms tangled up while he struggled in the tight grasp of the man in front of his body, in between his thighs. His arms muscular enough to pin even a strong man like him down with his ungodly brute strength. Evident of vulnerability that showed his weakness in his pleads, the other man only smirked more in reply.

"Begging? That isn't like you." He didn't show any remorse nor emotions as he ripped away more of the remaining fabric with his dangerously sharp knife with quick, clean movements. He shivered in fear under the swiftness and professionalism of the other.

How many times has he done this to have it become such a natural that he swayed with joy while he was doing something that was going against every moral code?

"The Jason Todd I know, is reckless, flamboyant and cocky. Who's this fella here? Scared, weak and..so unbelievably cute when you shiver." His tongue licking a line down the ravenette's long scar on his chest, tracing the prominent bump that it had left. Making the man under him shake even more rigorously.

Interesting. So wrong, yet, so right.

This is fun.

"Please, don't do this..Dick, this isn't you. It's the gas-" The unexpected tingling that accompanied with a burning sensation as those words were being spit out, he was dazed. An enraged, fuming Dick that's face was puffy and red, his eyes were spitting fire. He screamed as he clawed onto his throat.

"This is me! This is who I am! You're blind to he truth! A mere scum who can't see clearly enough!" The words were laced with pure fury as Dick's face twisted into a violent expression. He was terrifying, Jason had never seen this side of him.

The usual gentle and soft spoken voice of Dick was now raw and dry. He took a few blows to the face, he was an outlet for Dick's unplaced anger that he hid. It hurt like hell, but he couldn't fight back at all. His face was blue and purple, with some crimson on the folds of his lips.

"Dick..please. I know you're in here, somewhere." His eyes watering with more and more tears, this wasn't him, wasn't the loving, caring man that was his boyfriend, he didn't recognize that tone of speaking,he seemed like a different person, everything about him morphed into a stranger.

He wrapped his arms around the torso with his limp arms, he knew resistance was futile. Smiling weakly with his busted lip, he tried to put him closer to his bare chest. The other tried to fight it, fight his embrace,his warmth, and his tears. He didn't deserve it, his love, his affection,his everything.

He was ragged, leftovers that no one wanted, he couldn't understand why Jason was so persistent about keeping him. He was nothing to him.

He was worthless.

"Throw me away." He murmured,loud enough to be heard by Jason. He only held him tighter in his arms, suffocating the tears that were now staining his chest.

He was just misplaced, neglected and misunderstood. In unbearable pain and confusion that no one could understand, something was churning and changing in his body. He was lost, like a dandelion flowing with the unpredictable wind, going places that the breeze would take him.

And Jason was the butterfly that would be there, folding it's wings to protect him from the chaos. Slowly fluttering even if the wind blew at him, his unwavering spirit of sheltering Dick from everything. He would be there for him, even if he was half sane now.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm here for you." The knife slipped from his tight grip onto the floor, he slumped into the chest of the robin. Jason's arms big and comforting, calming his erratic heartbeat and overwhelming thoughts. 

Be free, robin.

Let go of all the chains locking you,

And soar the sky once again,

So carefree and proudly,

Like you always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
